Zygarde
Zygarde is a Dragon/Ground-type legendary Pokémon of the sixth generation. It is also know as an Event pokémon. Zygarde is not know to evolve from or into any pokémon but it can change forms into it's 50% and Complete forms. Description Zygarde is thought to monitor those who destroy the ecosystem from deep with its cave. Should the region's ecosystem fall into disarray, it will appear and reveal its power. Zygarde is only available in December around Christmas. Appearance 10% Zygarde 10% Form has a relatively small, mostly black canine body with a green "leash" that continues beyond the neck. Its muzzle is black at the top and green elsewhere. Its eyes are white hexagons with a black outline and no discernible pupils; directly above the eyes are two small green hexagons that resemble eyebrows. On its forehead is a very thin, white ellipse. Its "leash" is entirely green with a small red hexagon connected to the bottom. Its left front paw is green up to the elbow, while all its other legs are completely black. On each of its legs are hexagonal protrusions, all the same color black as the legs themselves. There are two such protrusions on the back of its elbows, one on each knee, and two on each hip. One extension on the right hip is placed higher than on the left. 50% Zygarde 50% Form has a serpentine body with green and black markings. Most of its back is black, while the underbelly and the tip of its tail are green. Its eyes are comprised of four green hexagons, similar to an insect with compound eyes. Across the back of its neck is a large frill made of five long, flat protrusions. There are three short tendrils on either side of its chest, and its tail ends in five tendrils. It has many small, green hexagon markings on its body that can glow. Complete Zygarde Complete Form has a large, humanoid body with a long tail similar to Zygarde 50% Form's body. There are several flat protrusions around its head and triangular protrusions around its neck, giving it a crown-shaped appearance. On its face are three white hexagonal marks: one in the middle of its forehead with a line through it and two being that acting as eyes. There are an additional five green hexagons on its face: four along the bottom and one in the middle of a short protrusion on top. Each shoulder has two wings protruding from it. These wings all have a hexagon and an undulating pattern: blue on the right side and red on the left. The very tip of the wings can open up, making them appear to be a pair of "mouths" with red or blue patterns on the inside. It has multiple white protrusions on its body: three on each hand acting as claws, one on each knee, and one and the front of each foot. Additionally, there are green extensions surrounding its wrists and two under the white protrusions on its knees and feet. Its abdomen has a vertical, hexagonal pattern upon it with two thin, white, and vertical marks on either side. Across its chest is thin, zigzagging opening that fades between five colors: red, orange, white, cyan, and blue. The chest can open, revealing five cores of each color. Above this opening are two large green, hexagonal marks. When its wings and tail are extended, Zygarde Complete Form resembles the Latin alphabet letter Z How to Obtain: Zygarde Cells Zygarde Cells can be found all over the map. They only appear when Zygarde is available to be obtained. These cells are unplayable and are required for Zygarde to transform. The max limit of these cells is 100. Every 15 seconds, a Zygarde Cell appears. After 10 minutes, they despawn. Zygarde Cores The Zygarde Cores are the brains of Zygarde, and with each one collected, a new move is unlocked for Zygarde. The hints for Zygarde Cores are: Zygarde Core was once a playable Pokémon it is located here: Zygarde Core. It is now removed. Stats 10% 50% Complete Moveset All Zygarde Formes have the same moves. Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Sixth Generation Pokémon